megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow Naoto
Shadow Naoto (直斗の影, Naoto no Kage) is a boss in Persona 4. It is a unique Shadow that can actually think and strategize, allowing it to pinpoint weak spots in enemy strategies, adapt and strike back. It is the Shadow Self of Naoto Shirogane. Appearances *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Boss **''Persona 4 Manga'' **''Persona 4 The Animation: Boss **Persona 4 Visualive the Evolution'' **''Persona x Detective Naoto'' *''Persona 4 Arena: Boss ''(Naoto Story Route) **''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax: Playable Character Profile ''Persona 4 Shadow Naoto, found in the Secret Laboratory, was created from Naoto Shirogane's negative feelings about not being able to succeed as a detective due to her gender, and disguising her true sex by claiming she was a boy. The Shadow in its most human appearance looks identical to Naoto, with the addition of a doctor's coat several sizes too large. When Naoto angers the Shadow by denying it, the Shadow transforms into a half-human cyborg with robotic wings and ray guns. In battle, Shadow Naoto uses magic specifically against the player's party; it always finds a character's weakness and exploits it. After the Shadow is defeated, Naoto accepts it, and it transforms into Naoto's Persona, Sukuna-Hikona. ''The Animation'' In Episode 16 of Persona 4 The Animation, Shadow Naoto speaks in a more feminine tone as opposed to Naoto's masculine tone of voice. Unlike her game counterpart, Shadow Naoto was shown to have an emotional effect on Naoto. Here she successfully gets into Naoto's head to the point where the detective gets on her knees begging the shadow to stop. During their conversation, Shadow Naoto gleefully gloats over Naoto's inability to accept what others think of her, as well as reveals Naoto's real gender. After it transformed, it shot a beam from its left eye at Yosuke Hanamura, causing him to age drastically and render him unable to use his Persona; the attack is likely to be Galgalim Eyes. Also it seems to cause memory loss, as it made Yosuke think whatever happened the day before happened a decade ago. As the effects shock the team, they initially fare badly, losing Yu Narukami and Teddie to the aging ray as well. Fortunately, Teddie remembers that his Persona can cure their condition with Energy Shower. Once rejuvenated, Yu fusion summons Beelzebub. Beelzebub proves to be too fast for Naoto's shadow and manages to defeat her with Megidolaon, destroying the base in the process. Even though Yosuke and Yu's bodies were shown to have aged from Shadow Naoto's beam attack, their faces were never revealed on screen except for Teddie's, thought according to the girls, they said that he has wrinkles and the teeth are presumably yellow for the former. Stats ''Persona 4'' The stats for Shadow Naoto applies for both Persona 4 and Persona 4 Golden. Strategy It is advisable to cross-fuse the Persona Tam Lin before engaging Naoto (the protagonist must be at least level 53 first), as it has no weakness to any element and its Ziodyne skill inflicts extra damage on her (no knockdown). Because of Element Zero, your mindset going into this fight should be not blocking/resisting any of her attacks, but keeping her honest and not taking any extra damage yourself. Having maxed social links for Yosuke and Chie are especially useful in this fight, as their transfigured personas (Susano'O and Suzuka-Gongen, respectively) aren't weak to anything. Since the deadline is quite some time away (October 5th) and this is relatively far into the game, it's recommend that you finish up their S-links before tackling this boss as the luxury of having their Personas on your side is immense. This does not apply in Golden. Have Chie cast buffs/physical attacks while Yosuke casts his wind spells. They will still take average damage after Element Zero has been applied, however, so make sure to heal with something like Mediarama every round. Shadow Naoto casts Heat Riser, which increases her attack, defense, and hit/evasion rate all at once so also make sure to have Yosuke (if you plan on bringing him) cast Dekaja every round it's used, or otherwise this fight will drag on for a long time (also making it much harder). Yukiko's fire attacks don't do very much damage to Shadow Naoto, but her healing will be useful for reversing the damage Shadow Naoto will do. However, be careful of bringing her along, as her weakness can be hit. This allows Shadow Naoto to have One More Chance, in which she frequently casts Heat Riser, or sometimes Debilitate for her second move. The same applies for Teddie, except instead of casting Mabufudyne to hit Yukiko she'll cast Maziodyne. Teddie's Ice attacks do more damage on Naoto, but the best option is to have both of them at once. Have Yukiko on healing duty while Teddie casts attack spells; both should have Amrita at this point, so use it if a party member is hit with Galgalim Eyes. Galgalim Eyes reduces one's health to just 1 and has a chance of causing Enervation. You're not in grave danger if she casts it you since it'll be your turn immediately afterward, allowing you to heal most if not all of the health you just lost. The health reduction is considered Almighty damage, which means it can't be reflected with Makarakarn or Magic Mirrors. The player can, however, prevent it from inflicting the Enervation status effect with the passive skills Null Enervate or Unshaken Will. Mute Ray is also a move to watch out for as it deals damage, rips away some of your HP, SP and inflicts silence. A good way to counteract this is with Makarakarn or Magic Mirrors, as they will reflect it back on her (Silencing her in the process, a major bonus as Shadow Naoto is a primarily offensive boss). Personas that can fill this role are Daisoujou and Lilith. Kanji is also a good choice for this fight, as he can deal high damage with Zio spells or Torrent Shot, and in Golden, can Power Charge the latter. Beware however, that Shadow Naoto will target him more than any other party member. The best idea is to have Rise's social link finished or close to finished. This will provide buffs, Power and Mind Charges, and other additional support that will help blunt the majority of damage from Shadow Naoto. Battle Quotes ''Persona 4'' Quotes: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k_x3g4CN69A *''"I am a Shadow, the true self. What, are you sick of yourselves too? Very well, then let's begin the special operation!" '' **'Teddie:' "Operation? I hate ouchies!" **'Kanji:' "Bring it on man! I'll pull you through this!" **''"Have you made up your minds? Then let the battle commence!"'' (Battle Opening) *''"No no, that will never do! Patients must lie still for me to drill proper holes into them!"'' *''"Why won't you lie down and die? You children can't do anything at all!"'' *''"So, are you ready for the operation?" ''*giggle* *''"Let's get started! No need to be scared!"'' *''"What's wrong? There's no need to be afraid..."'' *''"Tch tch tch ... what a bothersome patient! Do you want to die?!"'' *''"Why ... why won't you acknowledge me?"'' *''"Ugh ... why won't you stay put?"'' *''"I've ... had it with this!"'' *''"What irritating patients!"'' *''"I'll wipe everything clean for you!"'' *''"This won't take long, so stay still!"'' *''"You must remain quiet."'' *''"If you'd have stayed quiet, you could have died painlessly!"'' *''"Now, you'll all become your new selves!"'' *''"Why ... even ... if you keep ... trying..."'' *''"Ugh! Why must you struggle so much!"'' *''"Ugh! I see now... you don't care if you die on the operating table, do you? Very well... we can play it that way!"'' Gallery